


Подарок

by Drakonyashka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Переведено для fandom Non-Private Detectives 2018. Бета: Сержант Морковкин, Xenya-m





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Handwritten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834224) by [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven). 



— Эбби, — воскликнул МакГи, когда она отдала ему запечатанный черный конверт, подписанный серебристой ручкой. Ее почерк легко было узнать.

— Я знаю, ты говорил, что ничего не хочешь на день рождения, — сказала она, — потому что это первый день рождения после того, как ушел Тони, твоя сестра не в городе, ну и так далее.

Он слегка улыбнулся.

— Почти уверен, что я говорил не это.

— Я передала суть, — отмахнулась Эбби. — Я пытаюсь уважать твои желания. Тим, ты не хотел уделять много внимания своему дню рождения в этом году, и мы не будем этого делать. Но ты же не думаешь, что я совсем про него забуду.

МакГи посмотрел на нарисованную рамку с черепами и на сердечко, заменяющее букву “о” в его имени. Эбби всегда сама делала открытки, даже если приходилось засиживаться после работы. Каждая открытка была замысловато украшена в соответствии с характером одариваемого. Было бы глупо решить, что она откажется от этого в этом году, какими бы ни были его отговорки.

— Нет, наверное, нет.

— Потому что некоторые из нас очень рады, что ты родился, — продолжила она, — и мы не можем совсем не отмечать этот день.

— Некоторые из нас? — переспросил он.

— Я, — призналась она, — по большей части я. Но Гибб разрешил заказать еду из твоего любимого китайского ресторанчика, если мы слишком долго провозимся с делом, а Даки пообещал даже не вспоминать что у тебя сегодня праздник.

— Спасибо, Эбс, — сказал МакГи. — Я все еще хочу не вспоминать о моем дне рождения, но я предпочту не вспоминать о нем вместе с вами.

— Рада, что мы можем с этим помочь, — сказала Эбби. Она замолчала, а потом выпалила: — Можно, я скажу это только раз?

На этот раз он улыбнулся по-настоящему.

— Конечно.

Эбби засмеялась.

— С днем рождения, Тимми.


End file.
